1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Minister
A person known in politics as a Minister is described by thefreedictionary.com as a: # A high officer of state appointed to head an executive or administrative department of government. # An authorized diplomatic representative of a government, usually ranking next below an ambassador. # A person serving as an agent for another by carrying out specified orders or functions. They are lead by a Prime Minister and some can form a cabinet run by the Prime Minister. Source-' http://www.thefreedictionary.com/minister'' *Typical cabinet can be any mixture of the below ministers and Secretary of States plus the Prime Minister-''' #Prime Minister #First Lord of the Treasury\Chief Treasury #Minister for the Civil Service #Chancellor of the Exchequer\Treasury Secretary\Fiance Minister\Financial Affairs #Secretary of State for the Home Office\Home Department\ the Interior\Home Affairs\Interior affairs #Secretary of State for Foreign Office\Foreign Affairs #Secretary of State for Defense #Secretary of State for Justice #Secretary of State for Education #Minister for Women and Equalities #Minister for Utilities and infrastructure (during a major period of infrastructure development, major repairs after a war, major repairs after a disaster like an earthquake or during the mass upgrading of a underdeveloped 3rd World nation like Nigeria). #Minister for Information #Minister for Science #Minister of Propaganda (usually during wars or in collapsing dictatorships) #Minister of State Works and Building Projects #Minister for oil (in oil rich places like Saudi Arabia and Venezuela). #Minister for mining (in mineral and coal rich places like S. Africa and Kazakhstan). #Secretary of State for the Regions #Secretary of State for the Colonial and Dependent Territories #Minister for Homeland Security #Minister for Cyber Security #Minister for the Frontier Security\Borders\Border Agency\Border Integrity\Border Security (usually during wars, smuggling upswings or in collapsing dictatorships). #Secretary of State for Agriculture and Fisheries #Secretary of State for International Trade #President of the Board of Trade\Domestic Trade #Secretary of State for Energy #Secretary of State for Industry #Secretary of State for Environment #Secretary of State for Housing #Secretary of State for Aviation #Secretary of State for Procurement\Armaments\Munitions\War Effort (during wars). #Secretary of State for Production #Secretary of State for Telecoms\Telecommunications (during a major period of infrastructure development, major repairs after a war, major repairs after a disaster like an earthquake or during the mass upgrading of a underdeveloped 3rd World nation like Nigeria). #Secretary of State for Employment\Labour. #Secretary of State for Health #Secretary of State for Social securities and Pensions #Secretary of State for Transport\Transportation. #Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government #Secretary of State for Rural Affairs #Secretary of State for Food and Water Supplies (often drought and famine hit lands like Ethiopia and Somalia). #Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Overseas aid #Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Environmental issues and recycling #The 'City' Minister A unique UK post for monitoring the London financial district which the British call "The City". #Secretary of State for International Development #Secretary of State for Culture, Media, Tourism and Sport #Minister for the Cabinet Office #Paymaster General #Postmaster General #Attorney General Category:Diplomacy Category:Govinace Category:Ministers Category:Government